


Addled

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Middle of the night kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addled

Steve has just dozed off when he's awakened again, this time by Danny's knee bumping against his thigh. Taking a deep breath, Steve holds it for a moment, then lets it out slow and easy as he sinks further in his pillow, searching for that elusive slumber yet again.

Danny rolls over, sighs, and shifts again. The bed shakes as Danny scratches an itch. Another movement, stretching maybe, then a loud thump as Danny's hand hits the headboard. At last he goes still and Steve relaxes, listening to Danny's steady breathing. Maybe Danny has--

A sharp elbow pokes Steve in the shoulder.

"Danny," Steve growls, voice rusty with sleep. 

"How can you sleep in this weather?" Danny snaps, sounding all too awake. 

"By closing my eyes, and lying very still. Maybe you should try it." 

Danny huffs out a loud, irritated sigh. 

"Danny," Steve relents, giving up on sleep for the moment. He rolls over to face Danny. "It's not that hot. There's a sea breeze coming in the window." It's a sweet smelling breeze, ruffling the curtains and cooling his skin. 

Danny's stretched out on his back, staring up at the ceiling, one hand flung over his head. There's a faint light coming through the window, highlighting the curves of his muscles. Naked, moonlit Danny is very pretty indeed.

"That is not a breeze. If there was a fan in the window," Danny waves a hand in the general direction of the window, "that would would be a breeze." 

Make that naked, moonlit, _cranky_ Danny. Still, very pretty though. 

"Come on." Steve slides forward and kisses Danny's shoulder. "It's not that hot. I've slept in worse heat." 

"Maybe you have, Jungle Boy. But you are not a normal person." Danny reaches out and rubs his knuckles over Steve's belly. 

"Yeah, I know." Steve moves closer, licks Danny neck and noses at Danny's ear. "Look who I'm sleeping with."

"Hey," Danny complains, squirming. 

Fully awake now, Steve can't resist. He pushes himself up and stretches out over Danny, stealing a kiss from Danny's petulant lips before easing down onto him, warm skin rubbing against warm, sweaty skin.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop it." Danny's hands move to Steve shoulders in an attempt to push him away. "Why are you touching me?" 

Steve leans into Danny's touch, laughing as he nuzzles Danny's cheek. "You weren't complaining earlier."

"Because we were having sex, which, if you may recall, actually requires touching." Despite his words, Danny's arms wrap around Steve's shoulders. 

"That's it? We can't touch after that?" 

"No. We're done with touching, you big oaf." Danny slides his hands down Steve's back.

"So what are you doing?" 

"I have no idea," Danny says solemnly. "Must be the heat."

"It affects the mind," Steve agrees. 

Danny nods. "Clearly."

Steve grins, then kisses him. Danny makes a small, content noise and kisses him back this time, sweet and slow as he curls a hand around the back of Steve's neck. And even though Steve's tired, he's pretty sure he'll never quite get over thrill of having this--sleepy kisses in the middle of the night, being able to stretch out over Danny any time he pleases, the way he can completely cover Danny's small, compact body, chest to chest, his knees bracketing Danny's legs, his feet pressed against the bottom of Danny's feet.

"We'll get a fan for the window tomorrow," Steve says, lips moving over Danny's cheek. 

"Yeah, yeah," Danny says, and kisses Steve again.


End file.
